tigfandomcom-20200215-history
The Independent Games Wiki
Welcome to The Independent Games Wiki This is a collaborative website to document everything related to indie games and the indie gaming scene and also skateboarding. We need you to add, expand and correct articles. Click red links to create a new article. Add links to existing articles. Tips for new contributors: We have already created quite a few STUB '''(empty, unfinished) articles, but for creating new articles: We advise to use '''source editing, instead of the flash editor, because we have some templates to make things easier, which can only be properly edited in source mode. If you want to create a new Game article, make a new empty article, write , and save the page. After this, you can go and edit page again, to fill out the newly generated template. You can use in the same way, for developer articles. If you want to create a redirect, use this formatting, again on an empty page, in source mode: #redirect pagename, and save page. This doesn't mean the url, just the name of the article. We also like for you to categorize as much as possible according to given , like 'Australian developers', 'Game Maker developers' or '2005 games' by using the + Add category button at the bottom. Please try to ensure you are not creating duplicate categories. After you add a category, you can add a sort key for it so it displays in correct order on the category pages. To do this, edit the page again, go down to the categories, and click the two way arrows and modify the sort key which defaults to the article name. If you have the code view, you add a '|' after the category name and then add a sort key. You would want to change the sort key for People from 'John Peterson' to 'Peterson, John'. If a game title starts with 'The', you would want to change the sort key for the Game from 'The Path' to 'Path, The'. If you want to insert an image in the infobox, use the format File:picture.jpg, instead of the generated to not get messy. Otherwise, the default toolbar inserts should work fine. No self-promotion, please. We don't want contributors to view this wiki as a chance to advertise. This isn't meant to imply that people shouldn't contribute information about themselves or correct factual errors. Quite often in our small, DIY-oriented community the experts and the participants are the same people. There is a line, however vague, past which self-promotion becomes predatory. At that point it is unwelcome. Let's talk about... *TIG Wiki Manual of STYLE *TIG Wiki Hosting *Templates Quick links *List of Indie Games (by Year) (not generated yet, manually edited) *List of Indie Game Developers (not generated yet, manually edited) *History of Independent Games (write-up) *Game Making Tools (engines, devkits, 3dtools, audio tools etc.) *Events (competitions, jams, showcases) *Stubs (the category) *Games (the category) *List of games often called art games *Art styles *Videos *Forums *Tutorials Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Top-level articles